2x2the body in the bar
by dotty dru
Summary: It's Halloween and the Squint Squad are out partying when they find another body. Sequel to 2x1the girl in the cave. WARNING: drunken scientists! Disclaimer: I only own Trinity and James
1. Chapter 1

Bones

Season 2 Episode 2

"The Body in the Bar"

"Listen Bones. I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh be quiet. You look great."

"Yeah sure I do. I look like an extra from some dodgy western." Brennan giggled as Booth straightened the collar on his shirt. She shuffled her feet inside her shoes, already feeling her heels burning. She handed Booth his hat and said, "now for the final touch." She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face as she stared at her FBI partner dressed in a full cowboy outfit. The scientist was wearing a 50's style outfit and matching hair style. Halloween had come round once again and the group had decided to go to local club, _The Viper Room_. Fancy dress was compulsory. Of course. She couldn't wait to see what the others looked like. They'd invited Trinity and James as well even though Booth hadn't seemed too happy about it. In fact, he hadn't seemed too happy about the fact that James was there at all. Brennan had hoped that a Halloween party would cheer him up. So far it hadn't worked. They were stood in Booth's apartment having a quick drink before they left and waiting for Trinity to get ready. When she finally emerged, Brennan understood why it had taken her so long to get ready. She was dressed as an Egyptian princess, complete with a black wig and jewellery. "So what do you think?" she asked as she came in. That is until she caught sight of Booth and started laughing hysterically. Booth pulled a face but then smiled and playfully ran towards the two women. The trio collapsed in a heap on the floor, giggling. Well, Booth was more laughing than giggling. They were interrupted by the creaking of a door opening. Trinity, lay on her back and being squashed by Booth, could just make out a pirate stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, did I miss the party?" Apparently the pirate was Scottish. "James!" The Egyptian princess struggled to escape from underneath Betty Boop and John Wayne whilst keeping her wig in place. James was dressed in full pirate costume with a tri-corner hat and bandana. He even had a sword and gun in his belt. And he had grown a moustache and goatee to complete his outfit. When he spoke next, his Scottish accent disappeared entirely and he became a drunken English pirate. "I was going to go straight to the club, but I didn't want to go on me onesy, savvy?" Trinity smiled and hugged him. "That's a great outfit James," said Brennan getting to her feet.

"Yeah, it's great," said Booth half-heartedly. Actually, he thought that James' costume was a lot better than his but apparently the Scottish put in a lot more effort when it came to Halloween. Trinity grabbed a small gold bag off the counter and started to route through it. James peered over to try and see what she was doing. All he could make out in her bag was a mirror, a cell phone and… a gun. _Hmm, I think I'll stay away from that one,_ he thought. Eventually, she emerged with some form of make-up that turned out to be eyeliner. The scary thing was that when she'd removed the eyeliner lid, she started to walk towards James. "There's just one more thing you need."

Loud music, people dancing in public. Everything Booth hated. But then he spotted the bar. Trinity watched as her ex-partner stumbled over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Brennan and James were talking to a large cat, a gangster and a member of the mafia aka. Angela, Zack and Hodgins. James now had a rather large amount of eyeliner on to complete his image. The strange thing was, it suited him. Trinity joined Booth at the bar. "And can I have a Southern Comfort and Lemonade for my friend here, "he asked the barman. Before Trinity's drink had even arrived, Booth's whisky had disappeared. "Seeley," she said, "please try and remember who you work for. You can't drink too much." He just looked at her. "What went wrong Elle?" he asked. She frowned, not knowing what he meant. "With you and me," he explained, "we were good together. At work and elsewhere." Trinity sighed. This was going to be difficult for both of them. Plus, she could see James, out of the corner of her eye, glancing over every now and again. "You should know the answer to that," she replied, "It was your decision to end it. You broke my heart that day."

Booth just looked at her and said, "I loved you, y'know."

Brennan watched as her gang danced. James and Trinity looked hilarious because at some point during the night, she'd decided to put on his tri-corner hat and it didn't exactly suit her Egyptian outfit. As "Lipstick" finished playing, Brennan glanced at Booth. He looked slightly less than happy. God knows what he'd spoken to Trinity about. But she didn't want to know. That was their business. It was up to them when or if they told any… Brennan leapt up in the air, startling Booth. "I know this song!" she exclaimed.

"Shakira?" Booth sounded surprised. Of all the songs for Bones to recognise it would have to be "Hips Don't Lie." Before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged to the dance floor. "Bones, what the hell are you doing?"

"C'mon Booth. The one and only song all night that I know is on and you have to dance with me." He couldn't be bothered fighting with her any longer. Booth couldn't help but smile as Bones wiggled her hips and sang along to the song. _"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right…"_

After hours of drinking and dancing to songs such as, "Every time We Touch", "Buttonz" and of course Booth's comical air-guitar to "Dance Dance", the group was gathering their belongings to leave. Brennan dangled round Booth's neck and sang to "Iris." _"And I don't wanna go home right now…"_

"Well you're going before you cause any more trouble" Booth told her. As she went to get her shoes from somewhere near the bar, she stumbled into a nearby table, knocking it straight into the bar and falling forward. Brennan glanced up and noticed that she'd almost hit her head. She giggled to herself. "Bones," Booth said, "C'mon on, get up. We've got to go." Before he had chance to realise what was happening, Brennan had picked up the bar stool that she'd knocked over and had started smashing it into the bar. "Bones!" Booth shouted running to grab her. James too ran to stop the crazy, drunken scientist from destroying the club. However when they approached, they noticed something inside the bar itself. Brennan pointed to it and said, "Bones." And sure enough, hidden inside the body of the bar was a skeleton almost bare of skin.

Opening Credits

Emily Deschanel as Dr. Temperance Brennan

David Boreanaz as S.A Seeley Booth

Michaela Conlin as Angela Montenegro

T.J Thyne as Dr. Jack Hodgins

Eric Millegan as Zack Addy

Jonathan Adams as Dr. Daniel Goodman

Rachel Weisz as S.A Trinity Ellis

And

Johnny Depp as James McCormack

The crowd had cleared and police got to work sealing the crime scene off. Booth stomped around trying to examine the evidence himself, but he thought he'd better wait until the morning. After all, what good were three drunken scientists, a writer, a tipsy artist and two tired FBI Agents? "Can't you go anywhere without finding bones? I mean, what did that bar ever do to you?" he asked Brennan furiously. Her plan to cheer him up had failed miserably, she couldn't exactly help that criminals these days hid their victims in the most obvious places. Noticing an argument was about to break out Angela stood up and said "Uh, well…I better get these guys home", Hodgins wriggled uncomfortably as Zack slept with his head on his shoulder. "You coming?" she asked James "I'll stay with Trinity, thanks" he replied still with the English accent, though now he sounded genuinely drunk. Angela and Hodgins left almost dragging Zack behind them. "Bones!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling her back "You're supposed to be helping"

"Ugh. We're not at work yet"

"So you don't care?" he asked amazed. "Not until I'm being paid for it" she shot back.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" James said to Trinity. It was the morning after the Halloween party and James was awake, showered and dressed before his fiancée and he had nowhere to be. She was amazed at how cheerful the writer was; after all he was so drunk last night that he almost fell asleep in the taxi. "How is it that you can go out, get drunk and wake up bright and early in the morning with no complaints?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Runs in the family. I'm coming to work with you today; I figure you'll need some help," he told her with a smile.

"Uh, why?"

"Did you see the state of that lot last night" he said putting a piece of hair back behind her ear. Trinity sat for a moment staring into space until James said "Have you seen the time?" She rubbed her head and walked over to the clock "Ahhhhhh" she screamed grabbing her clothes "I'm late, I'm late"

"For a very important date" James added as Trinity stumbled into the bathroom moaning. At the sound of glass smashing, she re-emerged, wearing her bra and a pair of trousers, with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. "Whmhhfgh whfsds thfhst?" she asked James, who just raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and went back into the bathroom. When she appeared again, the tooth brush was gone and she'd grabbed her gun. Heading towards the door, James stepped in front of her. "I'll be fine," she told him.

"I've no doubt about that," he replied, "But I'd rather you didn't go out in your underwear." Trinity looked down at her outfit before scanning the room for her shirt. Unable to find it she grabbed James' pirate shirt from the night before and slipped it on. She kissed James quickly and ran out of the room.

Outside she spotted someone running away from the window of James' house. Instinctively, Trinity followed them, grabbing her gun tight. Turning the corner, she could no longer see the person she was following, but she could hear heavy breathing on the around the next corner. Cautiously, she raised her gun and leapt round the bend. She found herself stood with a gun aimed at Booth's head. "Hi Elle," he said to her, "what's up?"

"Jesus Booth!" she said, "you scared the hell out of me!" He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow at her attire. "What?" she asked, "It's James'."

"Oh right. You misplace your own clothes then?" he asked with a smirk. She hit him playfully. "So who were you chasing?" he asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know. Someone was outside the house."

"Aha. And that means it's time to get the arson out?" said Booth sarcastically, indicating her gun. She just tucked it in the back of her trousers and smiled. "So Trin. You have a good time last night?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"I liked your outfit," he said with a smile.

"Yeah very funny," she said, gently shoving him again.

"No really," he said, "it was a damn sight better than mine. And I think Bones stole my hat." Trinity sniggered. "I think she was sick in it on the way home," she told him. He pulled a face. "I don't think I want that back now." Trinity had actually completely forgotten that James was still inside. She didn't know how he did it, but Booth had a way of attracting all her attention. "Err Elle," he said, stepping a lot closer.

"Yes Seeley?" she replied looking up at him. He moved his hand forward and stroked her hair. "You had toothpaste in your hair," he explained, stepping back as he spotted James coming round the corner.

"Booth. What are you doing here?" James asked suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Shakira" Booth shouted, as he entered the Jeffersonian with Trinity and James. No reaction. He swiped his card and approached Angela and Brennan. "Yo, Bones" Brennan looked up, clearly tired and hung-over "I told you don't call me Bones!"

"As long as you are she who identifies bones, you shall be she who is known as Bones"

"Booth, you make less and less sense every time I talk to you" she groaned. "That's why you love me" he joked, without noticing the cheeky smile Angela was giving James. Trinity was clinging onto James slightly, as she was probably trying to distract him from what he thought he saw in the alley. "Where are Hodgins and Zack?" Booth questioned his partner. Angela and Brennan looked at each other and giggled. "They're in Ange's office, recovering" Brennan laughed. "Are you feeling okay?" Booth asked, putting his hand on her head "Wait, you're still drunk aren't you?"

The scientist's eyes widened and she suddenly tried to looked serious "I am not! I'm tired that's all!" she protested at Angela's laughter. "Well you can't talk" she shot back at her best friend. "Okay, Angela, go sober up with Zack and Hodgins. And Dr. Brennan can come with us" Trinity ordered. Everyone followed the agents except the artist, who headed towards her office. "Uh, Trin. I think I should keep an eye on the squints" James said, dropping behind the others. "Yeah, I'll see you later" she replied, kissing him goodbye.

James entered Angela's office, expecting everyone to be fooling around and out of control. Much to his delight, the lights were off and Zack and Hodgins seemed to be asleep on her sofa. "Hey. "Do you mind if I sit?" he asked. "No. Sit"

"What time did you get in last night?"

"About three am this morning" she replied. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Hodgins and Zack woke up. "Will somebody please answer that damn phone?" Hodgins yelled, putting a pillow over his head. James reached into his pocket where the noise was coming from. "James" he answered "Lunch? Sure. Do want me to tell the others or not? No. Thanks, bye" he hung up. Zack and Angela stared at him expectantly. "I'm off to lunch" he told them, grabbing his coat. "Anyone special?" Angela teased. "Trinity, Brennan and Booth" he smiled and received a large smirk in return. "Okay, what's going on here?" Zack questioned them.


End file.
